Question: A positive two-digit number is even and is a multiple of 11. The product of its digits is a perfect cube. What is this two-digit number?
Solution: Let $N$ be the desired two-digit number. $N$ is divisible by 2 and by 11, and $(2,11)=1$, so $N$ is divisible by 22. Thus, $N\in\{22, 44, 66, 88\}$. Only 88 is such that the product of its digits is a perfect cube ($8\cdot8=64=4^3$), so $N=\boxed{88}$.